Aircraft wheel assemblies are subject to a variety of forces during aircraft operation, including, e.g., during takeoff, landing, and braking operations. Various mechanisms have been employed to counteract such forces on the wheel assembly and to maintain the integrity and operational characteristics of the assembly under the influence of such forces.